


Floral Fantasy

by Just_morefandomtrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Cheesy, Eventual Relationships, Florists, Flower meanings as seduction, Lack of Communication, M/M, Meddling Friends, Swearing, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov, Who're trying their best, faked illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is simply looking for a quiet ride through university, spending his spare hours working at the florist in the town along the seafront. His close friend Phichit Chulanont works next door to him alongside Christophe Giacometti, Victor Nikiforov’s close friend. Victor’s childhood neighbour Yuri Plisetsky still drops by from time to time with his sort of boyfriend Otabek Altin with him.When Christophe falls “ill”, Victor finds himself at the florist next to Chris’ work to pick up a bouquet of flowers for their coffee table, he finds himself encountering none other than Katsuki Yuuri. Thus beginning several attempts by Chris and Phichit to set them up despite life’s interferences - namely themselvesFor the Victuri Big Bang 2018





	Floral Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful partner [Qulfeeh](https://qulfeeh.tumblr.com/) and the mods of the bang for putting up with me through this, despite illness and physical injuries I'm still here and ready to roll.
> 
> I'm going to upload this chapter by chapter to try and minimise the strain on my wrist, and I hope everyone enjoys. :D

**_Katsuki Yuuri_ **

_When he wasn’t helping his mama around Yu-topia, Yuuri was typically found in the gardens tending to the flowers. Guests would often wake up to fresh flowers, and it wasn’t unusual to be gifted a flower by the young child. As he grew older, he spent more and more time tending to the outside of the bath-house, with flowers blooming everywhere and drawing in more customers. His decision to go to university in England was… controversial amongst his friends and family alike. Whilst his sister Mari encouraged him to follow his dream of studying abroad, his parents fretted about his safety being so far away from home. His childhood friend Yuuko refused to speak to him for a week, before conceding that it was a good idea for him to see the world._

\---

“You must be Katsuki Yuuri!” Yuuri had barely any time to prepare himself before someone enthusiastically bounded over, dragging their suitcase behind them. Pushing his glasses back, Yuuri bowed slightly. “I’m Phichit Chulanont, nice to meet you!”

“H-hi, that would be me.”

“We’re neighbours this year, it’s going to be great.” A little taken back, he nervously took Phichit’s outstretched hand. “We’re going to have an amazing time.”

Gulping, Yuuri allowed himself to be dragged inside, wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

\---

**_Victor Nikiforov_ **

_Nicknamed the Russian beauty as a child, he spent more time in the gardens of his childhood home than anywhere else. As he got older his focus shifted more to school, much to the annoyance of his father. No longer in contact with his father, his mother poured all of her attention onto him, leaving him with little choice but to retreat to the furthest corners of the gardens for privacy. After spending his first year at university in England with very little contact with his mother, she agreed that she’d been too overbearing and worked to repair their relationship. Even now, he preferred spending time away from her rather than sitting in the house. To his disappointment, she hadn’t really changed at all._

***

“Victor!” Lay back on his bed, Victor pushed himself up to see none other than Chris standing in his doorway, suitcase abandoned in the hallway behind him. “Long time no see.”

“We saw each other the other week.” He chuckled, sitting up properly as Chris joined him. “Besides, you’ve called me several times to make sure I’m not studying too hard for a course that hasn’t begun yet.”

“If I see you with your head in a book for the first week that’s not for pleasure I’m locking it in my room.” The edges of his lips curling up gave away the fact that Chris wasn’t serious and Victor laughed, ruffling his hair and laughing harder as he rolled away.

Life was steadily returning back to some form of normality for him.


End file.
